finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scissorluv97/Good Ideas needed 4 FD6 OR 7!!!!
I've got one but it's not that great. Jenna Koleman (an aspiring highschool journalist) rides the Silver Bullet train with Best friend Lucy Chang, sister Emily Koleman, boyfriend Alex Zapp, friend Toby Marshall, Rival Karina Summers, Jason Barrett, CEO Alice Wilson, and engineer Ryder Farris. Jenna sees odd warning signs while boarding the train (Lights flicker, gust of wind, pigeon crashes into a window making a dent) she has a premonition about the train crashing and killing everyone on it. Jenna screaming about the premonition causes Toby, Alex and Jason to get into a brawl, Ryder and Alice force the group of teens off (including Emily) and try to contact authorities. Just as they get of the train, it starts to explode as Jenna predicted. Ryder dies in his garage 18 days after the incident. And a few days after that Alice trys to cook something in her home but doesn't realize that the falmes in her stove never went off, she lights a cigerette and the house explodes killing her. Soon after Jenna gets a call from someone named Lori Miligan. Claiming that her boyfriend had a vision too. About the Mckinley speedway on the same day of the train crash. The two groups learn about the 4 previous incidents and realize death is coming for them. Jenna gets a vision involving Jason a country club and a golf cart. She goes to recue him with Lucy and Karina but she is to late she is standing at the base of the golf course when she sees Jason spatter. Moments later they turn to leave and see a fountain of blood spurting into the air (Hunts internal organs). Karina takes off in denialand pretends that nothing is happening. When Lucy goes to find her at school she is fixing something in the auditorium while standing on a scaffold. Lucy gives her a message from Jenna saying that she is next and to be careful Karina swears at her and beggins testing the equiptment. She falls swings on the scaffold (just like Candice on the gymnastics bar) but loses her grip and falls weird her legs break and the scaffold falls on her , killing her. Coroner Bludworth comes to scrape her up and mumbles to Karina's body (Just like old times) looks alot like Candice Jenna goes to warn Toby that he's in danger when Emily comes walking by. She crosses the street and a truck comes barreling toward her. Toby runs across and knocks her out of the way, Jenna crosses to make sure shes alright. Toby acuses Jenna of bringing death wherever she goes.They argue and the balcony railing of the apartment above Toby comes loose, falls on him and cuts hime to ribbons. Lucy goes to visit her dad in the hospital when she gets up to leave she slips on some water that is coming in from a nearby room. She loses her balance and falls out the window, landing on the ambulance that just killed George. Weeks later Alex goes to get Jenna coffee. She has a vision of a truck crashing into Death By Caffine which is where Alex is going to get her coffee. She runs into Lori and Janet on her way there and begs them not to go in and tells them about the premonition. They don't believe her and tell her its over that death isn't coming for them anymore. Jenna manages to save Alex and witnesses the truck crashing into the coffee shop. Meanwhile Emily is Walking her dog and is hit in the face by a piece of paper, It is a journal entry from Molly harper. It is faded and tattered but you can make out the words "The coroner told us that the only way to cheat death is to kill someone and take their lifespan. That's horrible! There must be another way!" Seconds later Emily is attacked by a mugger with a gun, there is a struggle but she somehow gets her thumb locked around the trigger and shoots him. Indicating that she is now off of deaths list. She runs to tell Alex and Jenna the good news but discovers that they were in an accident, Jenna was impaled throught the head by a gearshift and Alex was decapitated by the collapsed windsheild. A few months later Emily and a few other of her friends bording a new roller coaster at Six Flags NY called the Deils Speedway. She and her friends die on the coaster. As the person she killed would have. Category:Blog posts